User talk:Blackemo1
Blackemo1's Talk Page Archives This page got to long, if you would like to see previous information just click the archive below *User Talk Blackemo Archive I (February 1st, 2009 - February 17th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive II (February 17th 2009 - March 5th, 2009) *User Talk Blackemo Archive III *User Talk Blackemo Archive IV * New Arc Chapter Vote Sexy Savage It's not that its boring its just that all of your other chapters seemed a bit more exciting than Sexy Savage. Liked the title though.--Watchamacalit 16:43, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i get it. Shouldnt be working on your birthday anyway lol. but seriously the image uploader thing is still pissing me off. thats probably why i was so mean in my review. =0. anyway it still says, when i try to upload a file of an image i saved from tektek and it keeps telling me the image im trying to upload is illeagal abd to please try again. GRRRRRRRR. --Watchamacalit 16:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i thought that was pretty cool. though it may have some control issues. ya know, like who gets control over what and when, do they take turns or if it has its own free will. ugh here i go with the questions again.--Watchamacalit 17:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) awesome. now ive got another reason for this week to end. im so excited for your fanon the bleach canon the naruto canon the new zatch bell, fullmetal alchemist, and so much more.--Watchamacalit 17:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) P.S.- i noticed that you changed the little character thingys on the top of the page.=D I actually didnt just....stumbe upon this wiki. my friend kingbarragn introduced me to it. we know each other in real life. i never even knew these types of sites existed. if youve noticed kingbarragan, whenever he leaves me a message calls me matt. Geez. youd think hed be more discreet. hes also the one that i told you about with the crossbow. i really like this site though. i come on here whenever im bored of my xbox or ps3--Watchamacalit 17:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) The New Fanon Espada Page Hey, just saying I like the new New Fanon Espada page. I like the picture that has the Espada with a large lettering The 10 Espada.--KingBarragan 22:09, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Bleach, what else? Looks like bleach has really gotten interesting. The vizards sure took their sweet time getting to the battle. Not just that but i made an arrancar. Please check Regalo Brincar out. or not. i know how busy you are.--Watchamacalit 01:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) lol gee thanks. I've got more questions if you would like to hear them. ALL OF THEM.--Watchamacalit 02:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) questions Gosh im still smiling from that comment =D. and now i cant think of any questions lol.--Watchamacalit 02:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Btw how do you get a custom signature?--Watchamacalit 03:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I did but i dont understand what to type it into--Watchamacalit 03:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Release Phrase I'm incredibly bored, so could i please make something usefull to the wiki? I would like to make a release phrase page, so that no release phrases get used twice. i know how you feel about including canon but if i want to make an accurate page i would need to include canon and fanon release phrases. please message me if you think this is a good idea or if im just a babbling idiot with to much time on his hands now that summer vacation has come along.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 05:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) The Angel King and the Devil Blackemo-san, if Vampiro and Adleio ARE brothers of the Angel King, does that mean they are the brothers of Lucifer and the sons of Lux, Goddess of Light, and Xaald, God of the Shadows. That means they are not Soberanos, but dieties. PsykoReaper 10:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I know, I contradicte a WHOLE lot, I have a need to contradicte, like in Ben 10, if their were no such thing as magic, WHAT THE FUCK WERE THOSE WORDS THAT GWEN, CHARMCASTER, AND HEX SAID WERE SUPPOSE TO BE? It confused the fuck out of me! I know you might not watch Ben 10, but I do, and that whole thing just fucked me UP! Translator Not to be annoying, I noticed you were looking for a Translator when i was on PsykoReapers page. If you need one I normally use Freedict.com--KingBarragan 11:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sadly no, It only does 1 word at a time much to my dismay. I usually use simple words for Zanpakuto and Names so one word is enough.--KingBarragan 11:53, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Dot Dot Dot What!!! How did you find out ,I covered my tracks so well .I mean I posted that I like guys and have two gay characters. How on earth did you know ???????? …………Te he. Nanohano 15:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well that Makes one of us .....boo ho boo ho boo ho so alone.....Te he...But very nice to meet you. Nanohano 15:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry that might have been a bit much. But to really answer you question I’m a half Mexican half white (Mexican Colored) Soon to be High School Junior. Nanohano Ummm no sorry but I cant really get into the stories I start but then I get bored and go watch something on youtube . Nanohano Sorry I took too long Sorry i took too long, i wasn't on for a while. And yes, i really liked Sexy Savage, it was pretty good, though this new one, Blood Prince is awesome. --Seireitou 16:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Also, tell me how The End War is comin out so far? I added Zukia a small part, to which he will have a large part, fighting one of the Los Cinco Dios. Hmm... Hmm... No, not at the moment. But I can say this, if Zukia went up against Adelio right now with his current strength, he probably will lose. So, i assume that Zukia will somehow gain some special power or something, possibly through the spirit of his mother, and face down Adelio in a climatic battle. That's just my guess anyways. Still, the chapters were awesome. Keep it up. --Seireitou 16:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Cool Sounds awesome. Poor Zukia, I actually liked him, he was awesome. Also, since ur usin captains and such, if you wanna include any of the Order of the Vizards, or even Seireitou in any of ur chapters, it would be an honor. That is, if you wanna, don't wanna sound like im guilt-tripping you or nothin ^-^' --Seireitou 16:57, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Heh Umm, heh. Well anyways, they are open anytime you wanna use them. --Seireitou 17:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yea Those fights were awesome. I particularly liked the fights with Zukia and Vampiro ^^ --Seireitou 17:39, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, here goes Hmm... Mateo - I assume is the 2nd Espada, due to him being wanting to live in a world with no peace or harmony, and means he probably has the old age powers that can end peace with suffering and such. Manuel - I assume is the 1st Espada, due to him being more easy-going then the others, similar to Stark. Also, one reason why Adelio and he might be on bad terms is that possibly Manuel might wanna seize control of leadership, putting him against ADelio, and Adelio might sense this somewhat, even declaring Manuel to be his least favorite. Emidio - I assume is the 3rd Espada, due to him being more calm and such, like Halibel. Also, since he seems to be more of the angry type then the other two, he seems more suited in my guess to be the 3rd. Anyways, this is my opinion on the three top espada. Also, i was on Vampiro's side simply cuz im more interested being on the evil side, yes. --Seireitou 18:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I see... Don't worry, just send me the thing you wanted translated and I'll translate it as best as I can, but nothing is without flaw, you know. THERE IS NO KING ME IN CHESS! ''-Chess-Bot in Johnny Bravo'' PsykoReaper 20:11, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see Ah, so it was Akuma's spirit. Hmm, interesting. Sei has something similar, to when his Zanpakuto's spirit trades places with him, Shin'yu Seireitou. Nice chapter man --Seireitou 20:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Fav Hmm, it would have to be at the end, when Akuma completely burned Vampiro like that. --Seireitou 20:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Haha! Very Good! Very awesome, Blackemo-san! I sense somethin' be happenin' soon! Haha, the beginning of the demons! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Or I may be talking before I know wht da upcoming plot be...lol! PsykoReaper 20:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Favs My favorite part is when Akuma slices off Vampiro's arm and makes a funny! ROTFLOL! PsykoReaper 20:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, right! Well, i liked the fact that Keiji's assholeiness gave Zukia the greater boost! I also liked Vampiro's true form, that was cool! And finally, Zukia's death was pretty rad, not that I hated him, it's just that I like it when characters get burnted! PsykoReaper 21:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. Akuma is really the offspring of Lucifer and Lillith? When will that be explained? Me happy... ...me happy llama!... PsykoReaper 21:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Latest Chapters The newest chapters were Great, and thanks for excepting my request. The last chapter seemed somewhat disturbing but good. Akuma is pretty funny, I like his true self--KingBarragan 21:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Favorite Parts of Latest Chapters * Fade to Black Dust: Vampiro's Transformation * Blood Prince: Zukia's Kido Comeback * Cruel Seduction: Vampiro's Final Moments before Akuma killing him. Also I like Akuma's personality and using words like "Play". --KingBarragan 21:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC)